grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie-Sophie Augustine de Rochechouart de Mortemart
Marie-Sophie Augustine de Rochechouart de Mortemart '( 25 January 1740 - Present ) is a Grandelumierian Noble and the ''Mademoiselle de Lussac. Being born into the name of Les Rochechouart de Mortemart to Louis Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, then Marquis de Vivonne, ''and Sophie Therese de Rochechouart de Mortemart, then ''Marquise de Vivonne, Augustine was their second to last child. Biography '''Birth Marie-Sophie Augustine de Rochechouart de Mortemart was born at Le Château d'Argenteuil on 25th January 1740 to Louis Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, then Marquis de Vivonne and Sophie-Thérèse''' de Rochechouart de Mortemart (nee d'Orléans), then ''Marquise de Vivonne. ''She was born as their second to last child. '''Infancy As a young child Augustine would be cared for by mostly servants and her governess, as her mother was not around to give her a motherly figure, she gained most of her personality from those who cared for them as she was always to fall back on what they did or say. Her father wasn't around much for her as he would usually be with her elder siblings, which she had four of. Childhood During her childhood, she would constantly follow around her older brother Paul, as he was her closest sibling when they were young, she would love to go outside and go on walks with him. Augustine would also have a close relationship with her eldest sister, Hortense, She was like a role model to her as her other sister wasn't around much. All throughout her childhood her mother would never appear for her and she would be saddened at the thought her mother didn't care most of her childhood. Adolescence In her Adolescence, Augustine would still love to go outside and run the fields of her home with her brother, Paul and her ladies. She would always have a close relationship with her brother as she thought, But with her sister, Hortense, she would walk the house and see her sister less and less as she would hardly ever take walks with her and she would search the houses for her only to find her closed up in books. From then on her relationship slowly deteriorated with Hortense and they would only speak on the occasion her sister would come from her books to speak to her siblings. During this time of disconnection with her sister, Augustine would take to shopping and going on extravagant trips to places like Paris and Normandy as she heard so much of them as a child. She would love to explore the city streets and find any shop she could buy things from. Later on in her younger years aged around 15-16 she would move to the home of the court of Grandelumiere, le Château d'Argenteuil with her brother Paul as they thought it would be time to introduce her to court. She would at first be quite shy to people at the court as she didn't really get a long with everyone, as her brother was someone she shouldnt be around all the time, she found comfort in the presence of her sister, Hortense and they quickly became close friends again after their bout of static relationship back when she was younger. She became renowned at the court for her fair features and fiery temper, she was later named 'la perfection de la court' ''as she would easily be dubbed more beautiful than most of the noble women there. When attending a ball in the Hall of Mirrors with her brother, Paul, she and him met the Monseingeur le Dauphin, after that meeting she replaced Zéphyrine as his ''maitresse-en-titre as a result of the ball. She became infatuated with the Dauphin and she thought that she was better than all the other ladies at court as she believed he chose her for a reason. She took obvious pride in her "accomplishment" at becoming his mistress. Her having the position was only a period of around a year from late 55 to early 57, she saw how her brother and the Dauphin acted towards eachother and she grew in annoyance that her brother was stealing her "beloved". In the end she was replaced by her brother, as his main mistress. She went back to spending most of her time around her sister after that and the years at court went smoothly. Personality and Appearance Marie-Sophie Augustine was always described as a beauty since she was blossoming in her childhood, Augstine would be described to have fair features such as her heart shaped face and deep set upturned eyes would always charm the men wherever she would go. Her face was that of perfection in grandelumierian court, when she lets her hair down it is a beautiful trail of gold spun blonde hair that framed her face exquisitely. Augustine was also known for her fiery temper at court, things would easily set her off, she had the looks of an angel but she had the temper of a demon. This somewhat made her undesirable at court as men would normally want a woman who is the perfect home maker and would obey their every whim, Augustine was not this. She had a wit of somewhat intrigue and knew how to use and when not to. Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births